Untitled (for now)
by Carolyn12
Summary: Just drop off the homework they said. It will be easy and quick the said! But no. Tenshi's life just cant be that simple. Nope. she just had to be pushed down a well to a different era. Looks like Kagome isn't the only one with bad luck.
1. Falling down the rabbit hole or well

The girl looked up the steps many steps leading up to the Higurashi shrine. A frown played on her face she looked down at her black messenger bag that held the homework for Kagome. She sighed and began to walk up the steps. As she reached the top she had to stop to catch her breath.

"_Why do they need so many steps?"_ she thought irritated.

She stood up straight and tucked a strand of her moonlight blonde hair behind her ear. Her light sky blue eye looked around the area of the shrine; she saw their house and the God Tree. Finally her eyes landed on the old well house that always sent shivers down her spine. She turned to walk towards the door of the house when a strong wind blew, and it felt as if it was pushing her towards the well house. She glanced at it and noticed a shadow move deeper into it.

She thought for a moment, _"Now Tenshi, should you follow the creep shadow like in all the horror movies? Or be smart and walk away?"_ She bit her lip thinking of the pro and cons. shrugging she headed towards the well house as the saying goes curiosity killed the cat.

As she continued to the well house an uneasy feeling seeped into the bottom of her stomach. She reached the door of the well house and reached for the handle her heart was racing. She slid the old door open causing to shake and dust to scatter. She coughed a little as she swatted away the excess dust she looked around to see no one there she frowned.

"_I could have sworn…."_ She thought confused

She took on step in and the floor creaked ominously. She was sure she saw someone walk in here; glancing around she saw the old well in the center of the small room. She walked down the splintered old stars and stopped at the front of the well. Before she could get and closer something ran across her foot. She let out a gasp and turned to see a fat calico sitting on the top step of the stars.

She glared at it, "Buyo! You nearly scared me half to death!" she accused.

The cat just stared at her and yawned lazily. She rolled her eyes at the lazy old cat when a breeze brushed against her back she turned back to the well confused_._

"_Where did that come from?"_ she wondered.

She stepped closer to the well and with each step she took the cooler the air got. She leaned over the rim of the well and a gust of wind struck her face. Before she could move back it felt as if someone pushed her. Her eyes widen as she began to fall she glanced back up to the top of the well to see a tall pale man with gold eyes his white hair up in a high pony-tail he had purple jagged marking on both sides of his cheeks. As a blue light began to engulf her, the man disappeared. Tenshi had to close her eyes from the brightness of the light as a scream escaped her lips.


	2. Toto were not in Kansas anymore

Tenshi's light sky blue eye fluttered open her head pounding. She sat up slightly as little dots littered her vision for a moment. She blinked a few times and then looked around.

"_Where am I? And why does it feel like I got hit in the head with a brick?"_

She looked at ground and noticed her messenger bag lying on the ground.

"_Why am I on the ground?"_ That's when memories came back to her.

From her feeling like she was pushed to the face of that man. Her eyes widen _"That man!"_ she looked up expecting the old roof of the well house, but instead fluffy white clouds and the blue of the sky was all she saw.

"_What... where's the roof?"_ she thought bewildered.

Tenshi grabbed her bag and stood her hand resting on the stone wall of the well. Glancing up to the rim of the well she calculated.

"_I should be able to climb out of here."_ She placed her bag over her shoulder to where it rested on her back. She looked at the vines that were all over the wall she grabbed some and tugged on it to see if it was secure and proceeded to climb out. Tenshi grasped the lip of the well and pulled herself out of it she flopped onto the ground her breath coming out in gasps.

"Is the world determined that I work out to day?" she questioned as she leaned against the well and looked up to the blue sky.

She looked around with a frown tress on all side of her, wildflowers peppering the field that she was in, and not a house in sight. She let her head fall back onto the well watching the billowy clouds floating by.

"_Well Toto looks like where not in Kansas anymore."_ She thought with little amusement. _"What now?"_ she questioned.

Tenshi went through all that had happen to get to this point and it all came back to that a cursed well and that wired white haired man. Since said male was no were to be seen the well was the only thing that might be able to solve her problem.

_Well…I did come through this thing then it is simple reason that it will take me back."_ She looked down into the darkness. She bit her lip slowly climbing over the top of the well and sat peering in she gulped.

"_Well here goes nothing."_ She pushed off the edge and fell into the darkness….


	3. Hero time

**FINALLY!** I figured out how to work on it once its on the site! I win! *cough* Ok now that I've got that out of the way. I would like to say thanks to all who have reviewed. also I hope that you all like since it is my first fan fiction...Ummm...I think that's all...Oh also Inuyasha doesn't belong to me it never will...sad enough. Except for Tenshi she is mine own creation. So that's it hope you like chapter 3

* * *

Pain prickled at her ankles from the impact of the fall.

"Yow!" she yelped as she started to hop from foot to foot trying to relive the pain.

Tenshi looked around to see the stone wall of the well she took a chance and looked up only to be greeted to the blue of the sky. She frowned and started to grumble.

"Stupid old well…stupid luck… stupid man…" she continued to rant under her breath about how the fates hated her and they were probably laughing there asses off now.

Once she was once more out of the well she looked around stumped. Well what was she to do now? She pulled off her bag and dropped it onto the ground. She sat and rummaged around in it looking for something. With a small cry of triumph she pulled out a sketch-pad she always did think best when drawing. As she settled next to the well and began drawing the field she was in. Tenshi was so absorbed she was only brought out of it by a bloodcurdling scream. Tenshi looked up in time to see a little brown haired girl in an orange and yellow checkered kimono run out of the woods. Once the little girl was half away cross the field a huge snake burst out of the tree line is was slithering after the little girl who was now just disappearing into the trees that she was running too; the over-sized snake following close behind. Tenshi blinked once, twice, a third time trying to process what she just saw. Once she did she quickly put away her sketch-pad and stood pulling her bag over her shoulder as she did so.

As she ran only one thought was going through her head _"That little girl needs help!"_

Tress passed her by as she ran looking frantically for the girl and snake finally she heard a cry.

"Go away! You mean snake demon! "

"_Demon?" _thought Tenshi as she turned to the voice and cautiously went to it as she came closer she hid behind a tree. She glanced to see the girl was backed up to the trunk of a tree the snake getting close. Tenshi looked around for anything to help with she was a medium sized rock she glanced from the rock to the snake and then back to the rock.

She gulped and picked the rock up, "Hey you over-grown worm! Hello over here!" She tossed it and it bounced off the snake's head.

The snake turned its red eyes to her and let out a hiss "You dares to disssssssturb my lunch!"

Tenshi's eyes widen _"Did that thing just talk!"_ but she replied anyway "What Mr. Worm? Did that actually hurt you must be a weakling then."

The snake turned full to her "You will pay for that comment you lowly human!" It went in for a strike

Tenshi's eyes widen even more as she dodged out of the way just in time; the tree that was behind her shattered as if it were just glass. Tenshi quickly got off the ground and with one glance at the little girl who still had fear in her eyes, but also awe. Tenshi turned on her hill and ran as fast as she could calling out "I bet you can't even catch me you stupid Worm!" she let out a nervous laugh that just infuriated the Snake more. Tenshi ran as fast as she could; the sounds of the Snake Demon trashing behind her trying to catch up. A light started to shine in front of her further she ran the bigger the light became. Eventually she broke through the tree line she skidded to a stop once the caught her bearing from momentarily being blinded by the bright light. Fear griped at her as she looked out over the tree tops.

"_Of course I end up at a cliff! I'm sooo dead!"_ on to prove her thought right the Demon Exploded from the trees she turned quickly and started to back away from the terrifying creature. The Snake slowly slithered to her; every time it moved forward she moved back. She took one more step back only to fill the end of the earth at her feet. She took a quick glance to see that she was at the edge of the cliff she looked back to see the snake had a triumphant look in his eyes. "Well, well, well lookssss like I caught my ssssssself a moussssse." It said as it continued to get close. Tenshi looked from the snake to the cliff and thought of her choices _"to be eaten or not to be eaten that is the question!" "Honestly! How can you be joke at a time like this!"_ yelled her frantic side. Tenshi one last time as the Snake she made her choice. She smiled sickeningly sweet at the snake and jumped backwards the feeling of falling once more taking over she didn't want to give the satisfaction to that dumb snake at eating her. If she didn't know any better she might have said the Demon's eyes widen in shock. She saw the sky slowly getting further and further from her as the first branch of a tree hit her back and darkness once more took over her vision.

* * *

The little girl stared at the spot the Pretty lady with gold hair had stood. She slowly looked to see of it was really safe once she did she ran as fast as she could until she was back to where she was supposed to be or Jaken would yell at her again. Her last thought before she disappeared into the trees was _"Rin hopes the pretty lady is ok."_

* * *

Whitish silver hair blew in the wind a sword at his hip. The wind blew and a familiar sent hit his nose he stopped and breathed in and turned to the where the smell was coming from. He began to walk in the direction it was coming from. Once he got there he saw a body lying on the ground; it was a girl with gold hair and he could smell blood. He saw branches around and on her glancing up he saw a hole in the foliage of the trees. Looking back at the girl he made a decision and walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and began to walk back to his pack. _"Kagome will know what to do with her if my suspicion is right."_ He thought as the white dog ears on his head twitched looking out for any signs of danger….

* * *

And Done! i hope you liked it and i can only hope you know who it was that whisked Tenshi away. Also it any of you have any ideal as to what this story could be called I would love to hear it as i got nothing. SO now i will say to you all Adieu.


	4. Meeting the group

**Hello yes, i'm alive sorry for the wait! **

**You know the drill I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

Noise that is what Tenshi's subconscious awoke too. She growled lightly as she tried to tune out the noise and go back to sleep, snuggling deeper into the warmth. Her eye started to twitch when the noise only got louder anger rising in her. Finally she quickly sat up with a loud growl and graded the closet object to her, a large rock, and chucked it.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" she yelled and smiled tiredly when she heard a satisfying _thunk_ and a yelp as she flopped back down and closed her eyes getting ready to go back to sleep.

She laid there for a moment before her eyes snapped open once again sat up and looked over to the group of people who were looking at her some in shock others in amusement and finally one with anger as he was rubbing his head that now held a nice sized lump.

"Wha? How?..." Tenshi tried to construct some sort of sentence but words seemed to fail her.

Before she could try to say something again she was tackled in to a hug.

"Tenshi what are you doing her? How did you get here? Are you ok?" questioned a familiar female voice.

Tenshi winced in slight pain from the tight hug. The girl let go of her and Tenshi could see long wavy blackish blue hair with warm dark brown eyes that held worry.

"K-Kagome? Is that you?" Tenshi's eyes started to water and she tackled her into a hug "Oh It was horrible I didn't know where I was, and then I had to play hero and got chases by a…Demon? It think that's what the little girl called it, of course I regret nothing. But still I was terrified!" Tenshi ranted.

Kagome smiled in sympathy and patted her on the back "Its ok everything will be fine now." She reassured. Tenshi sniffed and nodded she looked at the people who were just staring at them.

"Umm…Hi?" Tenshi offered looking from Kagome then to the strangers. Kagome introduced them.

"Tenshi I'd like to introduce you to my friends' .Firstly this is Inuyasha. He's a half demon." She gestured to the man with long white hair with a pair of dog ears on his head. He glared at her while nursing is head that held a bump.

"Sorry about that." Tenshi offered.

He just huffed and stuffed his arms into his red sleeves. Kagome rolled her eyes and when to the next person. It was a little kid with Reddish-brown hair and emerald eyes, and he had fox feet. "This little mischief maker is Shippo he's a young Fox Demon. The little kitten with him is Kirara." It little cream colored kitten with blood red eyes mewed in greeting while Shippo waved shyly.

Tenshi smiled at them and waved back _"They're just too cute!"_ she thought.

Before Kagome could continue on with the introductions someone grabbed both of Tenshi's hand. She looked and found herself face to face with another male His Violet eyes where bright and his black hair was pulled into a short pony-tail at the nap of his neck. Before Tenshi could question him, he spoke first.

"My dear exotic beauty will you do me the honor in bearing my children?" Tenshi's eyes widen at the forward question. She looked to Kagome to see if he was serious. Kagome only had her eyes closed and was shaking her head. Tenshi look back to the wayward monk to refuse, but was shocked when a huge boomerang hit him on the head; then a woman with long brown hair with dark brown eye dragged him away by the ear.

Kagome sigh "Sorry about that. Anyway the hentai that was just dragged away is Mirouk, and the one who did the dragging is Sango." Sango nodded in greeting and Mirouk looked sheepish. "Everyone this is my dear friend Tenshi Tsukino from my time." Tenshi smiled one more time at everyone.

"Um… If you don't mind how is it that you're here in this era? Sango questioned while glaring at Mirouk's wondering hand. That's when Tenshi explained what had happen to her until then.

"YOU JUMPED OF A CLIFF!" Kagome yelled. Everyone plugged their ears as the little Miko ranted and raved.

"What I didn't want the stupid worm to get the satisfaction of eating me." Tenshi said as if it should be obvious as to why she jumped; Kagome just glared.

"I wonder who that man was that pushed you down the well in the first place." Mirouk pondered a hand print on his face thanks to his own wondering hand.

"That my friend; would be Lord Inu no Taisho." A nasally voice answered followed by a slurping noise. Tenshi slapped the left side of her neck when she felt a prick. Glancing at her hand a little old man with four arms and a needle like noise/ mouth thing*.

What are you?" she questioned.

The little man coughed "I am Myoga a Flea Demon, I work for young Lord Inuyasha." He stated proudly.

"And might I say your blood is the best I have ever had." He added.

Tenshi ignored his comment "You said something about a Inu no Taisho, who is he?" she questioned

"Why he is Young Lord Inuyasha's Father." Myoga said with a wistful look on his face.

Tenshi's eyes lit up in happiness and hope. "Perfect! Where is he? We can talk to him and maybe he can help!" she questioned excitement flowing off her in waves. They occupants of the small camp looked at one another wondering who was going to be the bearer of bad news.

"Keh, Don't be stupid the old man's been dead for at least 200 years." Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"Then how did he get me here if he's dead? Why would he?" Tenshi asked no one said anything.

"Well," Myoga began, "Lord Taisho always had a reason for the thing he did. I'm sure he had a reason for this too."

Tenshi frowned, her hope shattered with a heavy sigh "Well looks like I'm stuck here then."

There was a silence in the clearing before Tenshi looked to Kagome "Kagome, why exactly are you here?" Kagome looked sheepish and guilty all in one. She looked at all of the other and the nodded coming to an agreement. Kagome went and explained about the Jewel, how it was shattered, Naraku, their stories, and what all had happened till now.

"Wow….Shesh Kagome I thought I was clumsy." Tenshi stated shaking her head sadly.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome bit back face red they all laughed. There mirth was only broken by a yawn that came from little Shippo.

"I think we have all had a tiring day why don't we all head to sleep." Kagome asked and everyone agreed

Tenshi laid by the fire thinking snore of the other slowly lulling her to sleep. Her last though was _"I wonder if you can hurt a ghost?"_ smiling slightly at the thought of hitting the old Dog Lord where is hurt.

* * *

In a large castle covered with miasma a man chuckled evilly. His deep red eyes looking into a mirror held by a young white hair and white kimono.

"Well, well, well it looks like that pest Inuyasha had another human pet. How pitiful." a deep voice said "Though i must say this one look interesting."

He looked at the sleeping golden haired girl. He thought for a moment.

"Kagura!" He said into the darkness.

A women with red hair and red eyes appeared head down. "You called Naraku?" she asked venom laced in her words.

Naraku ignored her tone. "Get some demons ready were going to see Inuyasha's group tomorrow." he stated.

"Is that all?" she asked disgust evident.

"Yes."

Kagura turned on her hill and began to walk away when Naraku called out "Wait."

She stopped and had to repress the need to roll her eyes.

"Kagura I'd be careful betrayal is a dangerous thing. And in all honestly I don't think your heart could take it."

Kagura's eyes widen and turn to him to see a sadistic smile on his face. She glared fiercely at him and clenched her jaw to keep from saying anything. She turned again and stormed out. Naraku laughed again rolling the piece of his jewel around in his hand.

* * *

Gold eyes looked up into the full moon and stars long silver hair flowing softly in the wind. He looked from the sky then to his young human ward Rin. He thought back to what she told him about the demon and the human woman who saved her. He had gone to where Rin had said she had last seen them, don't get him wrong he could careless about the human women, but Rin had insisted. He found the demon, but no girl. When he had ask where she was the thing said she was dead so he killed it.

_"Stupid Women. Should have minded her own business."_ He though an image of a dead Rin flashed before his eyes and he clinched his jaw. He closes his eyes then opened them and stared at the stars again.

* * *

**Well that's it hope you liked it! **


End file.
